Picknick am Valentinstag - 1914
by Nangijala
Summary: Juli 1914 - ganz Europa hält am Vorabend des Ersten Weltkriegs den Atem an. Doch Michael Fitzhuberts Interesse gilt eher den Rätseln der Vergangenheit als der ungewissen Zukunft. Der Brief eines alten Freundes schickt ihn auf die Jagd nach der ultimativen Wahrheit - und konfrontiert ihn mit einer schockierenden Entdeckung ...


**Picknick am Valentinstag – 1914**

**Kapitel 1 – Der Brief **

Sogar im Schlagschatten der dichtbelaubten Kastanien war die brütende Hitze kaum auszuhalten. Michael Fitzhubert warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine erschöpften Wochenendgäste, die nach einer schier endlosen Partie Krocket auf dem sonnendurchglühten Rasen mit letzter Kraft die Henkel ihrer Teetassen umklammerten. Sir Lionel war eindeutig nur noch ein paar röchelnde Atemzüge von einem Nickerchen entfernt und Lady Anstruthers Lider standen ebenfalls bereits auf Halbmast. Auch Violet stocherte nur noch der Form halber lustlos in einem langsam zerfließenden Stück Nusstorte herum.

Niemand achtete auf Michael, der sofort beschloss, die allgemeine Lethargie zu nutzen, um sich das Leben wenigstens ein bisschen erträglicher zu machen. Behutsam deponierte er sein angebissenes Gurkensandwich wieder auf dem wappengeschmückten Porzellanteller und lockerte so unauffällig wie nur möglich seine Seidenkrawatte und den mörderisch engen Hemdkragen darunter. Allerdings war die Erleichterung, die ihm dieser Befreiungsschlag verschaffte, nur von kurzer Dauer. Er hätte sein ewiges Seelenheil dafür geopfert, sein Jackett und seine Weste ausziehen zu dürfen, aber das kam natürlich nicht in Frage. Ein Gentleman hatte auch an dem heißesten Julinachmittag seit Menschengedenken standesgemäß gekleidet zu sein und mannhaft schweigend vor sich hin zu leiden. Es gab Augenblicke, in denen Michael Fitzhubert sein ewiges Seelenheil auch dafür geopfert hätte, kein Gentleman zu sein ...

Violet gab ihr Kuchenstück endgültig auf und überließ es der Wespe, die sich gerade unter mattem Gesumm und Gebrumm darauf niederließ.

„Schrecklich, die Sache mit diesem Erzherzog", sagte sie mit einem angewiderten kleinen Seufzer und überprüfte mit einer zierlichen behandschuhten Hand den korrekten Sitz des mit Stoffblumen verzierten Strohhuts auf ihrem kupferroten Haar. „Papa sagt, das ist der berühmte Funke im Pulverfass. Jetzt gibt es mit Sicherheit Krieg. Diese grässlichen Serben!"

„Aber, aber, meine Liebe! Diese degenerierten Habsburger sind doch selber schuld daran, wenn sie sich praktisch nirgendwo mehr blicken lassen können, ohne gleich von irgendeinem verrückten Attentäter niedergemetzelt werden. Und was für ein Theater diese Leute immer machen, wenn es wieder mal einen von ihnen erwischt hat! Dabei wimmelt es bei denen doch nur so von Neffen und Vettern und sonst was... Die haben an allen Ecken und Enden neue Kronprinzen, wenn sie schon einen brauchen.

Aber natürlich lassen sie sich auch noch von diesem säbelrasselnden Hunnen aufhetzen. Krieg! Das ist alles, was dieser blutrünstige Deutsche im Kopf hat. Ein widerlicher Mensch, dieser Wilhelm. Nicht zu fassen, wenn man bedenkt, dass seine arme Mutter zu uns gehört.

Und überhaupt diese ganzen Kaiser da drüben ... Der Zar ist nämlich auch nicht viel besser, wenn Sie mich fragen", erklärte Lady Anstruther, die von niemandem gefragt worden war, was sie aber grundsätzlich niemals davon abhielt, ihre Meinung kundzutun.

Wie die meisten ihrer Landsleute und Zeitgenossen war sie eine leidenschaftliche Patriotin und voller Abscheu gegen all diese barbarischen und auch sonst unmöglichen Ausländer, die die Welt jenseits des Kanals wegen jeder Kleinigkeit mit Geschrei und Gezänk und Gewalttätigkeit erfüllten.

Sir Lionel gab noch einen kurzen Schnarchlaut von sich, riss seine leicht blutunterlaufenen Augen auf und grunzte zur allgemeinen Überraschung: „Ha! Alle aufhängen! Den ganzen Pöbel einfach aufhängen!"

Es war nicht ganz klar, ob dieser doch etwas radikale Vorschlag nun den serbischen Rebellen galt oder den vereinigten gekrönten Häuptern Europas oder vielleicht auch allen zusammen. Aber die beiden Damen waren – nach ihren Gesichtern zu urteilen – trotzdem unangenehm berührt und Michael fand sowieso, dass es höchste Zeit war, das Thema zu wechseln. Auf offener Straße erschossene österreichische Thronfolger bedeuteten ihm ungefähr ebenso viel wie der sprichwörtliche Sack Reis in China. Und außerdem war es für jede ernsthafte politische Diskussion einfach viel zu heiß.

Also starrte er verträumt in den erbarmungslos blauen Himmel hinauf und sagte sanft, aber nicht ohne Nachdruck: „Ich wünschte, es würde endlich ein Gewitter geben. Diese lange Trockenheit bringt meinen Rasen noch um."

Sein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl zeigte Wirkung: Sofort wandte sich das Gespräch den wohltuend harmlosen Problemen der Gartenbaukunst zu. Lady Anstruther vergaß ihre angeborene britische Überlegenheit kurzfristig über den neuen Hortensienbüschen, die sie mit der tatkräftigen Unterstützung ihres Obergärtners im Frühling gepflanzt hatte, während sich Sir Lionel voller Triumph über die neuesten streng wissenschaftlichen Methoden zur totalen Maulwurfausrottung verbreitete.

Nur Violet hüllte sich in Schweigen. Aber die leicht aggressive Art und Weise, mit der sie erneut an ihrem Strohhut herumfingerte, verriet, dass Michaels Ehefrau sich viel lieber weiter über den toten Erzherzog und die möglichen Folgen seines plötzlichen Ablebens unterhalten hätte.

Bald lag eine gewisse Anspannung in der Luft, die nicht das Geringste mit den herrschenden Temperaturen oder mit der pflegebedürftigen Flora und Fauna englischer Gärten zu tun hatte. Und als endlich der Butler auftauchte, um die traurigen Überreste eines allzu ausgedehnten Fünf-Uhr-Tees abzuräumen, war Michael keineswegs der Einzige, der innerlich aufatmete.

Im Kielwasser von Mr. Finch und seinem gewaltigen, ziemlich überladenen Silbertablett strebten schließlich alle mit verdächtigem Eifer der rettenden Terrassentür in der efeuverschnürten Fassade des Hauses zu. Und sobald man die herrlich kühle Halle erreicht hatte, an deren getäfelten Wänden unzählige Fitzhuberts in den pittoresken Kostümen ihrer Epoche missbilligend aus ihren vergoldeten Bilderrahmen hinausspähten, trennte man sich mit einem Enthusiasmus, der beinahe schon unhöflich war.

Die Gäste entschwanden, um sich nach der unerwarteten Tortur dieses Nachmittags zu erfrischen und sich eine lange wohlverdiente Ruhepause zu gönnen, bevor sie sich mit Smoking und Abendkleid für die schon vorprogrammierte Gastgeber-Ehekrise am Dinnertisch rüsteten. Violet schleuderte einen feindseligen jadegrünen Blick wie einen Speer aus vergiftetem Eis auf ihren Gatten und zog sich danach kommentarlos in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück, was immer ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

Michael dagegen flüchtete in die angenehm dämmerige Bibliothek, einen Hort der Sicherheit in einem zunehmend unsicheren Universum. Er warf sich in die tröstende Umarmung eines ausgebeulten, aber dafür gemütlichen Clubsessels und griff mechanisch nach der _Times_, die den Zeitungsstapel auf dem Mahagonitischchen direkt neben ihm krönte. Doch das erwies sich sofort als Fehler.

„Ultimatum! Österreich-Ungarn droht Serbien mit Abbruch der diplomatischen Beziehungen ..." warnte die fettgedruckte Schlagzeile.

Michael schleuderte die _Times _ so heftig auf den Tisch zurück, als hätte sie ihn gebissen. Er grübelte gerade darüber nach, ob die Dramen der großen weiten Welt in Kombination mit seiner rein persönlichen Verzweiflung trotz der frühen Uhrzeit bereits einen doppelten Scotch mit Soda rechtfertigten, als der Butler erneut auf der Bildfläche erschien, dieses Mal mit einem wesentlich kleineren Tablett bewaffnet.

„Die Abendpost, Sir", verkündete er in einem pompösen Tonfall, der eher zur Ankunft des Premierministers gepasst hätte als zu dem bescheidenen Häuflein aus genau vier Briefen, die er seinem Herrn und Meister jetzt mit sorgfältig einstudierter Grandezza überreichte.

„Danke, Finch", sagte Michael matt.

Voller Widerwillen musterte er die Umschläge, die ihm übergeben worden waren. Schon die Absender sagten ihm alles, was er wissen musste, was im Augenblick wesentlich mehr war, als er wissen wollte: Eine Rechnung seines Londoner Schneiders über den neuen Cutaway, den Michael nach Ansicht seines Kammerdieners unbedingt für die nächste Saison in Ascot brauchte. Ein Schreiben seines Verwalters, in dem es zweifellos wieder um die endlosen Forderungen und Beschwerden der Fitzhubert-Pächter ging. Eine kurze Notiz seiner Bank, die garantiert eine noch kürzere Zwischenbilanz seines ohnehin immer wohlgefüllten Kontos enthielt. Und ...

Michael hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an ...

... und ein tintenfleckiges Etwas mit einem windschiefen Gekrakel, das er unter tausend Handschriften wieder erkannt hätte!

„Albert!" flüsterte Michael und setzte sich so ruckartig in seinem Sessel auf, als hätte jemand die verblassten Lederkissen unter Strom gesetzt.

Er nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit, nach dem antiken Zierdolch zu greifen, der ebenfalls auf dem Tischchen links von seinem Ellbogen lauerte und seit mindestens drei Generationen dem jeweiligen Hausherrn als Brieföffner diente. Und jeder, der den gegenwärtigen Earl von Haddingham kannte oder ihn wenigstens zu kennen glaubte, wäre darüber verblüfft gewesen, mit welcher Ungeduld, ja beinahe Gier der als recht phlegmatisch verschriene junge Mann diesen unscheinbaren billigen Umschlag mit seiner verwegen schräg aufgeklebten Reihe aus vergilbten Penny-marken aufriss.

Tatsächlich entfaltete Michael so viel Temperament, dass zwei der knisternden Papierbögen, die nun zum Vorschein kamen, brutal geköpft wurden, bevor sie raschelnd zu Boden fielen. Aber das bemerkte er nur am Rande, war doch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit von dem Brief gefesselt, den er jetzt endlich zu Gesicht bekam.

Wie immer war das ungelenke Gekritzel des Verfassers, das offenbar einem stark strapazierten Federhalter entsprungen war, nur mit viel Mühe und noch mehr Fantasie zu entziffern, was teilweise auch an den drolligen Rechtschreibfehlern lag, von denen es nur so wimmelte. Und wie immer hielt und studierte Michael die schwerfällige Epistel trotzdem mit einer Ehrfurcht und einer Hingabe, die er nicht einmal während des obligatorischen Sonntagsgottesdienstes den hauchdünnen, blattgoldgeränderten Seiten seines Gesangbuchs entgegengebracht hätte.

„Taloola, 30. Dezember 1913

Liber Mr. Mike!

Ich wolte Inen ja schon lengst mal wider schreiben aber Sie wiesen ja wie das ist. Die Arbeit hir lesst wierklich nie nach und man komt zu gar nichts. Diese Schaafe halten uns gans schön auf Trapp vor allem seit wir unsere Herde vergrösert haben. (Wir haben jezt ungefer 400 Merinos und ich kanns kaum noch erwarten biss sie mit dem Lahmen loslegen!)

Aber jezt wo das Jar zu Ende geht will ich doch mal wider von mir höhren lassen. Uns allen get es gut. Wir sind jezt zu sechst hir auf Taloola seit wir im November unser kleines Medchen gekriegt haben. Mary und die Jungens lassen Sie üprigens härzlich grüsen! Ich soll Inen noch sagen das wir gans offt an Sie denken und Sie furchbar vermiesen. Ich kann es ja imer noch nicht glauben das Sie jezt schonn seit so langer Zeit wider in England leben. Aber Sie sind dort bestimt sehr glücklich mit Irer liben Frau..."

Michael schluckte unwillkürlich. Die Arglosigkeit, mit der Albert einfach davon ausging, dass die standesgemäße Heirat eines pflichtbewussten Peers eine genauso harmonische Ehe hervorbrachte wie die Hochzeit eines bis über beide Ohren verliebten Schafzüchters, füllte seinen Mund mit einem bitteren Nachgeschmack.

_Glücklich mit meiner lieben Frau –_ _ha! _dachte er resigniert.

Doch Albert konnte ja schließlich auch nicht wissen, wie die Dinge zwischen den Fitzhuberts wirklich standen. (Derart intime Details hielt Michael für gewöhnlich aus seinen wesentlich redegewandteren Antwortbriefen heraus.) Und für Albert, den stolzen Vater einer fast neugeborenen Tochter und von immerhin drei strammen Söhnen, wäre es wahrscheinlich auch nur schwer nachzuvollziehen gewesen, warum sogar Michaels hexenhafte Schwiegermutter es inzwischen aufgegeben hatte, Violets ewig flachen Bauch mit Argusaugen zu beobachten und bei den unpassendsten Gelegenheiten spitze Bemerkungen über die Segnungen einer möglichst vielköpfigen Kinderschar fallen zu lassen.

Michael verabschiedete jeden weiteren Gedanken an die problematischen oder vielleicht sogar unerfüllbaren Voraussetzungen der Elternschaft mit einem traurigen Kopfschütteln und wandte sich entschlossen wieder den Angelegenheiten seines naiven, aber dafür tatsächlich vom Glück begünstigten Freundes zu.

„... Doch es hat ja noch einen Grund warum ich Inen ausgerechnet jezt schreibe Mr. Mike! Es ist nähmlich so das wir unserem Jimmy im September ein Pony geschenckt haben. (Ein ächter New Forrest! Jimmy war völig aus dem Häuschen! Er ist ja gans verrückt mit den Pfärden genau wie sein Dad.) Und weil ich nicht wolte das der Gaul mit dem Zug aus Darrowby komt (mann kann ja nie wissen ob alle Haxen das heil überstehn!) bin ich hingeritten um ihn sälber abzuhohlen. Und was glauben Sie wen ich da getrofen hab Mr. Mike? Den Tom! Den Tom aus Woodend! Sie wissen schonn: der Kerl aus dem Colige der meinen Job bei Irem Onkel übernomen hat. Dahmals als ich mit Inen nach Queensland gegangen bin! Tom arbeitet aber schonn lange nicht mer für den Colonel. Er hat jezt einen Mietstall in Melbourne – eine ächte Goltgrube sagt er. Deshalb war er auch in Darrowby um zwei neue Gespane zu kauffen. Weil's bei uns doch die besten Pfärde gipt! Das war vieleicht eine Überaschung! Wir haben uns ja auch ewich nicht mer gesehn der Tom und ich.

Wir sind dann also gleich zusamen los wir zwei beide und haben uns in einer Kneipe ein Paar Pinnten Bier hinter die Binde gegosen. Und dabei haben wir natürlich über die guten alten Zeiten geredet. Und dabei sind wir natürlich auch wider auf die Sache am Hanging Rock gekomen und wie komisch das dahmals doch alles war ... Ich meine das mann die jungen Dinger und die alte Schachtel niemals nie gefunnden hat und das biss heute keine Menschensäle weis was dahmals eigendlich wierklich da oben pasiert ist auf diesem verdamten Fälsen.

Und was danach noch so alles pasiert ist! Da war doch diese Kleine aus dem Colige die wo vom Dach gesprungen ist. Und bei der alten Appleyard war's ja genauso obwol die Leute in Woodend imer noch behaubden das sie einfach nur vom Fälsen gefalen ist als sie nach den anderen suchen wolte. Aber Tom meint auch das sie gesprungen ist weil nähmlich ihre Schuhle doch jezt bangrott war und sie nicht mer weiter wuste. Und dann war da noch diese Leererin die in Bendigo abgefackelt ist.

Das sind schonn gans schön vile Leichen wenn mann mal so drüber nachdenkt, oder? Tom hat gesagt das ist eindeutig ein Fluch und das get jezt imer so weiter biss alle mausetot sind die mit dieser Sache zu tuhn gehapt haben! (Er ist halt Ire das merckt mann doch gleich! Die sind alle furchbar abergleubisch die Iren!) Aber ich habe gesagt das ist alles Quatsch, Tom! Sowas wie Flüche gipt's doch gar nicht! Das sind nur alte Geschiechten und heute ist das alles aus und vorbei.

Gar nix is aus und vorbei Bertie! sagt da der Tom zu mir und wird plözlich gans sauer. (Die sind nähmlich auch alle furchbar stuhr die Iren! Und jezornik!) Die Geschiechte get weiter. Es sterben nähmlich imer noch welche.

Und dann erzält er mir von dem anderen Medchen das gestorben ist. Jezt in disem Jar! Die kleine Diecke die dahmals hinter den anderen her getrambelt ist und trozdem gar nix wuste als die Pohlizei sie speter ausgefrackt hat! Und jezt ist sie auch mausetot und es war in der Zeitung (2 Mahl!) und Tom sagt das stinkt zum Himel.

Deshalb schreibe ich Inen, Mr. Mike und wegen der Zeitungen. Die hat Tom mir nähmlich diese Woche entlich mahl geschickt um mir zu zeigen warum es zum Himel stinkt. Also denk ich so für mich das wird Sie gans bestimt indresieren. Denn ich weis doch wie ser Sie diese Sache dahmals mitgenomen hat – vor alem nachdem wir die kleine Ammerikanerin gefunnden hatten. Ich seh Sie heut noch vor mir wie Sie in Queensland am Anfang imer herrum gelaufen sind als ob Sie Humeln im Hinntern hätten. Und ich weis auch noch wie ewich lange Sie sich Iren armen Schedel darüber zermartert haben obs ein Fäler von uns war nicht zurück zu gehen und nochmal nach der grosen Plonden und der Prilenschlange und der alten Schachtel zu suchen oder nicht. Und deshalb hab ich jezt die wiechtigen Teile für Sie rausgerißen und schicke sie Inen obwol Mary es mir verbiten wolte. Sie sagt imer mann soll die schlaffenden Hunde nicht wecken. Aber mahl ärlich: Was weis die schonn?

Aber vieleicht hat sie ja auch einmahl Recht und Sie haben das Ganse sowiso schonn lengst abgehackt und vergessen weil es ja schonn so lange her isst und überhaubt!

Wie auch imer – das war's für heute. Mary kuckt nähmlich schon gans böse und sagt ich soll jezt entlich ins Bett kommen und kein Sünder sein der das spete Licht verbrennt oder sowas. (Die hat Hare auf den Zehnen meine Mary und imer irgendeinen Spruch auf Lager! Die hält mich noch mer auf Trapp als wie unsere Merinos! Aber ich wär trozdem gans verlohren ohne sie.)

Also biss zum nähchsten Mahl liber Mr. Mike und gans

härzliche Grüse

Ir Albert Crundall"

Fortsetzung folgt ...


End file.
